divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina
Christina is a character in the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. She transferred to Dauntless from Candor, and was Tris' first and best friend during her initiation into Dauntless. She was first introduced when she helped Tris onto the Train after the Choosing Ceremony. Christina befriends Tris and becomes a vital part in the beginning of Tris' new life in Dauntless. Personality According to Tris, Christina is a brave, thoughtful, witty, and somewhat kind person. She was not one of the very best initiates, but (also according to Tris) Christina worked harder than almost all the others. Later in the book, she develops a relationship with another initiate, Will. Relationships Tris Prior They first meet on-board the Dauntless train when Christina helps Tris up, and Tris advises her to sit to keep from falling. They go through most of initiation together, and their relationship strengthens during their free time when Christina helps Tris with her appearance. Soon, they are joined by Al and Will. Their relationship hit rough patches quite often, mostly when jealousy arise from Tris' successes in their activities. Also, when Will and Christina's budding relationship becomes obvious to Tris, she chooses to distance herself at times. Will She and Will became friends early in the book. In the late part of stage 2 of initiations Will kissed Chistina as they were walking near the train tracks, later followed by Chistina kissing Will. Will and Christina start dating just before the 3rd stage of initaition when Will kisses Christina. they're relationship contiues through the end of initiations where they celebrate becoming Dauntless members together. At the end of the book Tris is worried if she will ever see Christina again and is terrified to think what will happen when Christina finds Will's lifeless body in the streets. Initiation During the first stage of initiation, Christina forfeited her first fight. As a result of this, Eric made her hang over the Chasm for five minutes. Christina barely made it and after the five minutes was up, Eric told Christina to get back up herself but Al intervened and took her up over the railing. She ranked 4th and 7th in the first and second stage, respectively, among the transfer initiates, and 7th over-all in the final stage. Life During visiting day, she was visited by her mother and sister. She and Will began a short lived relationship right before the final stage of initiation (fear landscape). Right after initiation was over, she was controlled by the Simulation Serum along with all other non-Divergent Dauntless who were injected with the serum. Will was also controlled and was killed by Tris. Quotes "You all right?" the Candor girl who helped me asks briskly. She is tall, with dark brown skin and short hair. Pretty. I nod. "I'm Christina," she says, offering me her hand. (Christina and Tris) Appearance Christina has dark skin and is said to be tall, with long slender legs. She is also described to have short black hair. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Dauntless Category:Candor